metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Warhead storage facility (San Hieronymo Peninsula)
The warhead storage facility on the San Hieronymo Peninsula was a building used to store the nuclear warheads of a secret Soviet missile base in the region. The facility, which was also three stories below the ground, was equipped with a cargo elevator for transporting the warheads, which derived power from a machine room in the basement, since it did not carry an independent fuel source. Several infrared sensors were also installed in the facility for extra security. History At some point during Gene's takeover, two personnel were imprisoned within the facility, one being a maintenance worker due to gaining a rebellious attitude towards his superiors, and another was a female Soviet officer for homesickness, low morale, and loyalty issues. In addition, it sent a schedule towards the security base relating to relocating its various nukes, and also received supplies containing a stockpile of large rations, inside a container large and sturdy enough that opening it would require significant force. In 1970, Naked Snake's resistance infiltrated the warhead storage facility in order to prevent the renegade FOX unit from using the nukes housed within, based on the schedule they stole from the security base. After locating the facility, and with reports of a transport team arriving to carry out the nukes, there was little time to gather intel, and Snake entered the facility immediately in hopes of finding a way to disrupt FOX's plans. Guessing that the weight of the warheads would require an elevator in order to ship them out, Roy Campbell and Snake decided to strike at its power source by destroying the machine room in the basement, using TNT. However, the explosives were disarmed by FOX operative Python via the latter's liquid nitrogen, which actually saved Snake from trapping himself by the collapse of the building's weak foundations. Python then proceeded to battle with Snake, but was ultimately defeated, with Python giving advice to Snake that he's going to have to learn that he'll have to make sacrifices of his soldiers, as otherwise he'll never beat Gene. It was later revealed that not only had the resistance failed to stop the warheads from being transported out, but they had also been removed long before they even discovered the facility's location. Personnel * Soviet officers (male and female) * Soviet engineer (prisoner) Personnel equipment * M1911A1 (female Soviet officers) * M16 (male officers) * M37 (back-up unit) Alert systems *Infrared sensors *Surveillance camera (Extreme only) Gameplay Story missions "Information on Construction" Go down the spiral ramp until you hit a door. On the other side of the door you will be facing a ladder. at the top of the ladder you can snipe all the guards on the level (but you're also visible from here). There is a pair of thermal goggles here. using the ventilation shaft you can get to the side where all the guards are and also another area with a male officer you meet later on (a grate prevents you getting in). from the bottom of the ladder you can see a ramp where two female officers are patrolling, one at the top and the other at the bottom. Once you reach the top of the ramp there is a room with a male guard in it. the final door here leads to a ramp that goes down and joins another going up. this will lead you to a room with a walkway around it. There is a male officer here. as long as you are at opposite ends from one another he will not see you. at the other end is a door to another spiral ramp going down. Eventually you reach a room with the goal. Depending on whether the player actually has TNT on hand, Snake's reply to Campbell will differ. If the player didn't have TNT on them for whatever reason, Snake will state that he doesn't have it on him, with Campbell cursing and ordering him and his unit to return to the truck. If the player does have TNT, Snake will comply with the order. Boss: Python Python's main attack is his M16A1 equipped with a XM203 grenade launcher, and he also uses Liquid Nitrogen grenades, which freeze your equipment. Do NOT get close to him, as he will hit you with his M16, and prevent you from using any CQC. You can use any guns you have up to this point. His LNG can freeze weapons and drain stamina. If you hit him, he will freeze your weapons if you are too close. Keep using the lock-on button and fire away at him. Headshots also take a way a larger portion of his health. Body armor helps too. If your equipment is frozen, thaw it out by running around or hugging the wall. Shotguns do more damage, as they knock him down. As long as you lock-on to him and shooting him, he will be one of the most easiest bosses in the game, if no the easiest. If you kill him lethally, he will die in a cutscene. If you killed him non-lethally, he will be in your squad. It should be noted that tranquilizer guns have more of an effect on him. Optional missions "Mosin Nagant Located" "Maintenance Crew Sighted" "Rations Found" "Soviet Soldier Sighted" Category:San Hieronymo Peninsula